


In The Still Of The Night

by Inurshuh



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternating P.O.V, Choking Kink, Eating out, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, Mentions of two year time gap, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Sanji and Brook as accidental sex ed teachers, Vaginal Fingering, all the fucking smut, attempt at mutual pining, being in love with your friend is hard, curiosity didn't kill the cat, emotionally stunted Luffy, emotionally stunted Nami, smut incoming, soft choking, this WILL end in smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh/pseuds/Inurshuh
Summary: "But after two years away, she realizes the man that’s come back to them is different. Watching him train makes her realize just how different he is, outside of the scars, but she wonders just how many more scars he’s added to his collection on his hands, wants the chance to feel how strong his grip has gotten. She just wants a chance to map them"
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Nami, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Comments: 20
Kudos: 131





	1. Crave

**Author's Note:**

> This is for our dear baby pervert, @skittot the pervert apprentice. I am so sorry for the delay but I hope this makes you feel better. Thank you for being a ray of sunshine in the discord server, pervert apprentice!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

_I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair._

_Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets._

_Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me, all-day_

_I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps._

_…. and I pace around hungry, sniffing the twilight,_

_hunting for you, for your hot heart,_

_like a puma in the barrens of Quitratue._

It was his smile that got her attention first. There was something about the way that Monkey D Luffy smiled that put you at ease, that made you trust and believe him when he said “Everything’s going to be alright!” 

His smile made him look younger.

But it was his hands that made her start looking at him differently. The way they gripped her shoulder and made her feel _safe_. Warm, larger than her own, and rough, scattered with callouses and scars. The rough skin told a story, one that wasn’t finished yet but filled with fighting, and struggling. His hands that were always so firm, so unrelenting- they made her see him differently, made her realize he wasn’t as young as his smile would make you believe. 

Once she’d noticed his hands, she couldn’t stop focusing on them. Lucky for her, Luffy’s extremely physical, not shy of grabbing her and bringing her to his side, of gripping her tight while he runs back to the Sunny. 

But after two years away, she realizes the man that’s come back to them is different. Watching him train makes her realize just how different he is, outside of the scars, but she wonders just how many more scars he’s added to his collection on his hands, wants the chance to feel how strong his grip has gotten. She just wants a chance to map them - with her eyes, her fingertips, or even better, her tongue.

Because the redhead realized the minute Luffy defeated Arlong that he was special to her, knew after Alabasta that she adored him and after Sabaody she realized she loved him. She doesn’t even know what to do about that, not quite sure if she’s ready to open Pandora’s Box, but she wants to, feels an ache for Luffy deep in her bones after 730 days apart from him. 

She wonders what he did during those two years, knows he’s trained with Raleigh, currently enjoying the fruits of that labor as he trains, fists hitting the punching bag Franky made for him pulled out to the deck of the Thousand Sunny. She wonders if he thought of her; not the crew, just her. Wonders what he thinks about. If i’s about her, if it’s the same as her thoughts.

She’s glad she decided to work on her maps outside tonight. The weather nice, warm, and balmy still even so late. Makes her thankful for the cool breeze and the view of a shirtless Luffy; hands clenched tight, knuckles white from the tight grip. Biting her lip, eyes tracking his movements as she adjusts his stance and glares at the punching bag, making hit after hit after hit.

He’s so focused. She wants to know what it’s like to have his singular focus like that, wants to experience the thrill of feeling that barely restrained power at his hands. Wants to know what it’ll feel like to have those rough palms sliding across more than just her shoulder, or her back but on her sides, cupping her breasts and sliding to her neck. With how little interest he shows in sex, she’s not sure if he thinks about sex, _Or does he call it fucking?_ but what if he does? Would he like something like that?

The man-child is a distraction and Nami has a hard time focusing on the maps sprawled across the table in front of her. Luffy’s vocal when he’s training, grunting when his first makes an impact, growling under his breath when his stance isn’t right or he isn’t able to get his fist and arm inflated fast enough. 

When he bites his lip his tongue peeks out while he backs up and takes aim, muscles in his arm rippling as he cocks his arm back, veins bulging slightly at his wrist as his hand slowly inflates. 

His devil fruit still amazes her. So does his control over it- his ability to concentrate and force parts of himself to rapidly change and adjust at his command, his whim. That does something to her, excites her to see how strong he really is, how you only ever scratch the surface of his strength. 

And that does something to her, makes her think about how good he’d feel against her, and she’d take him the way he is now- dripping sweat, flushed and panting. It makes her thighs clench together when she feels that spark of heat settling low in her stomach, knees knocking to the table knocking the ink brush off the table but Nami could care less. 

“You okay, Nami?” 

She sighs when Luffy looks her way, and she swore it was like he was checking to make sure she was still there. The look on his face isn’t one she can read but she just sighs as she picks the brush up, muttering under her breath and attempting to focus on the map again.

~~~~~

Luffy’s grateful for the breeze on his skin. Training is one of his favorite things to do, outside of eating and fighting. Just another way to let out his restless energy. 

And Luffy is feeling restless. That dull ache in his bones that makes him want to keep sailing until they find something big to fight. Feels the pride in his chest thinking about how his crew’s done that- time and time again, with big grins on their faces and cheers.

His family wasn’t going anywhere. Two years had proven that. 

_But if he’s honest with himself, he might have been a little worried._ Two years was a long time and he didn’t even know where his crew had gone. Where Nami had gone. He just hoped they’d gotten his message, knew they’d see it, and understand what it meant. Not a single one of them had let him down. They’d all shown up and they were all _stronger_. He’s amazed to see everyone’s progress, especially proud of Nami. 

The redhead was a force to be reckoned with, had been terrifying before but now? Seeing her with her Clima-tact did something to him, made his stomach muscles tighten and let go, a shiver run down his back at the resolution on her face. He isn’t used to feeling like this. Most people bored him, and he doesn’t understand why the guys get so excited about women, but he likes the sparks of electricity that runs down his back when he sees her. There’s a tightening to his skin whenever he feels her stare at him, and she stares at him a lot, looks at him like she’s trying to figure out a puzzle. Which is funny, because he’s a person and not a puzzle. _Silly Nami._

Sometimes he thinks he needs to get checked out by Chopper, but it isn’t all the time. And besides, he doesn’t want to make Nami feel bad. It isn’t unpleasant, just unusual. Mostly because he does like it, doesn’t mind her looking, brushing up against him, or always being around him. He doesn’t like it when Boa does it - it doesn’t feel right, and he gets that weird feeling like he wants to crawl out of his skin. 

But Nami’s stares are like an itch he can’t scratch, and it should be annoying but it isn’t. IAnd Luffy isn’t stupid. He knows what sex is, what being turned on is. He just doesn’t usually feel like that towards people. Why waste that time that he could just be training? Or eating? Or hanging out with his crew? But he doesn’t think he’d be wasting any time if he did that with Nami. 

He feels the prickle of awareness as he senses Nami’s eyes trailing him. The navigator hasn’t said much this evening, just sat at the table and kept him company while she worked on her maps. But he doesn’t hear the usual sounds of her brushes against the coarse paper, the clank of her brushes against the glass cup as she washes it off. _What’s she up to?_

No, Nami’s not working on a single thing- just has the brush gripped tight in her hand as she takes him in. He doesn’t really understand why she’s staring at him. 

He shivers a little, under the intense stare but a part of him wonders if it impresses her, how strong he’s gotten, how much more he’s learned. She keeps him company a lot when he’s training, and he doesn’t understand why, but he hopes she likes what she sees, whatever she’s looking for, looking at. 

He missed her a lot over the past two years, knows it might be horrible but he missed her the most out of all of them. Couldn’t get the image of her smiling bright, wearing his straw hat. _Remembers the moment she looked at him, crying when he put it on her for the first time. She’d just stared at him and he knew he was going to do whatever he could to make her stop._

_He’d do anything to make her stop crying. He still would._

He feels like that more and more often, and Luffy’s pretty sure he should get checked out by Chopper because his skin feels tight when he feels her eyes focusing on the veins running down his arms to his hands. It feels like trails of heat that force goosebumps to break over his skin and he’s hyperaware of her, of the deep breath she’s taking in, the shift of her legs pressing together, the soft sounds of the waves breaking against the sides of the ship. It makes his skin feel tight, excitement flowing through his body when he catches the dazed look on her face. 

Flexing his hands again, he hears another sharp intake of breath and he thinks about how good she smells, wonders if she smells like papayas or oranges today. He wonders how she’d look under him, or if she’d like him to bite her lip or tug her close. 

When he hears the table jerk, he figures he might as well just ask. 

  
“You okay, Nami?” His voice sounds a little deeper than normal, even to his own ears, _maybe I should get looked at._


	2. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know Luffy's a curious creature, and what do you do when you've caught his curiosity?  
> And how do you just tell your Captain you're maybe, kinda-sorta, in-love with them?
> 
> "She can’t read the look in his eyes, but if it was on anyone else she’d think it was desire, she’d think it was wanting but her captain only ever wants meat or to fight. She’s neither, his singular focus on her has her pressing her legs together at the way his eyes track her movement and oh, he’s managing to talk to her, warm breath against her ear, and the shiver runs down her back. She needs to pay more attention, finding it hard when she’s around Luffy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy chapter, pervert apprentice!

_ I hunger for your sleek laugh, _

_ your hands the color of a savage harvest, _

_ hunger for the pale stones of your fingernails, _

_ I want to eat your skin like a whole almond. _

_ I want to eat the sunbeam flaring in your lovely body, _

_ the sovereign nose of your arrogant face, _

_ I want to eat the fleeting shade of your lashes. _

__

Nami doesn’t know what to say, other than “I’m fine, Luffy, why wouldn’t I be?” Because she  _ is _ , honestly. She’s just in love with her best friend, her crewmate, her captain - that’s all. 

But Luffy isn’t having it. As soon as Nami turns to go,  _ Because what else is there to say?,  _ his arm’s already reaching across the deck and curling around her. He manages to press her against him, her back to his front, his hand resting on her chest, right there- just below her neck, then pulling her to him, and Nami  _ wants. _

She’s so used to his antics by now she doesn’t bat an eyelash when she feels the wind against her face when she makes it from one of her maps to his side, doesn’t even shriek because this moment is peaceful and she’s got her captain’s full focus on her.

The rough caress of his hand makes her heart beat faster, the electricity in the room crackling between them and she can feel the trail his hand makes up and down her arm. His arm is still wrapped around his chest, skin warm against her chest and hand sitting just below her throat. She wants him to inch it up higher, wants to feel the clasp of his fingers around the pale column but isn’t sure how to tell him. 

She can sense him, the minute changes in his stance as he settles in closer, and she didn’t think he could ever be closer - but he  _ is. _ He’s right there, pressed tight against her, hips flush to her back and the ache in her chest is nothing compared to the ache she’s feeling between her thighs. 

_ His entire focus is on her, eyes zeroed in on her face and Nami can feel the way her face heats up, knows without checking the mirror that she’s flushed and blushing.  _ She’s not the blushing type but the way Luffy’s looking at her, well, she can’t help it. 

She can’t read the look in his eyes, but if it was on anyone else she’d think it was desire, she’d think it was wanting but her captain only ever wants meat or to fight. She’s neither, his singular focus on her has her pressing her legs together at the way his eyes track her movement and oh, he’s managing to talk to her, warm breath against her ear, and the shiver runs down her back.  _ She needs to pay more attention, finding it hard when she’s around Luffy. _

“You really shouldn’t lie to me, Nami. C’mon, what’s wrong?” 

He won’t let her out from his arms, and they’re tightening around her before she can take a step away. The scoff breaks her throat before she registers it because of course, her captain would call her bluff.

“Nothing’s wrong Luffy, I just said that -”

“You never lie to me. Why are you starting now?" And Luffy sounds hurt like he can’t understand why she would ever keep something from him.  _ Luffy respects his crew, lets him keep their secrets but Nami’s never had any, never kept anything from him. She’s always been upfront and honest with him, their relationship shaped from the fractured foundations of their childhood, all lies, and secrets. _

He takes a deep breath and exhales, the hair on the back of her neck rising and his warm inhale next has her letting out a sigh of her own. She matches her breathing with him, and tries to focus on something constant, something steady. Nami’s heart is beating out of her chest, almost certain he can hear it with his chin propped on her shoulder, nose pressed against her neck. His hair’s still sticking to him, drenched in sweat, and when he hums under his breath and starts tilting his head to the side and back she feels the wet strands hit the side of her face.

“Hey! You’re getting sweat on me, Luffy!” She’s not really annoyed by it, but it kind of stings the way his hair hits her face - but really, she just needs a little bit of distance between the two of them. 

Her hands are clammy, and she feels the spike of anxiety and adrenaline in her body surge when he just frowns, “There you go, lying again.”

She’s always honest, but this isn’t something you just blurt out. Not to him, and so she just shrugs and decides to redirect his attention, shifting slightly, feels his arms tighten for a second. His chest is strong, and her dress is thin enough that she can feel the raised ridges of his scar. Her hands itch to touch him, run her hands across, and map every square inch of him. She wants to see every scar and map it, wants to know what her captain looks like naked and it’s almost like Luffy knows with the way he presses himself flush against her. She could have sworn she felt him rock his hips slightly but this is Luffy. The man couldn’t even get turned to stone by Boa Hancock.

_ He’s just so… Uninterested in all of that. _

__ Which is unfortunate, she muses, considering her own situation. She can feel every hard line of muscle this close, and despite his hours of training he smells good - like sweat, and mint, mixed with something that she couldn’t place but so uniquely Luffy. He smelled like  _ home _ and home is where your heart is, isn’t it? His hand itches up, warmth spreading across her body when his hands settle on her throat. He rubs the pads of his fingertips against the skin, lets his nail scratch from the back of her ear down, and she swallows a whimper because she feels that down to her toes, goosebumps on her skin as she tries to stay still.

The rough skin of hands feels right, settled there on her neck and there’s a slight hint of pressure, barely any but it catches her breath anyway. They’re warm, his thumb stroking the skin under her chin a slow motion. The sounds of the waves breaking against the sides of The Thousand Sunny isn’t as loud as her heart. It makes her question how early is too early for a heart attack.  _ Note to self: Ask Chopper.  _

Luffy’s quiet, unusually quiet, and she’s surprised he’s letting her off the hook so easily. He’d been so determined to get her to talk earlier but it was almost like he was lost in thought. Sneaking a look at him from the corner of her eye, she seems his head propped on her chin, tilted in wonder. His eyes are looking down, feels her body flush at the perusal. He doesn’t seem disgusted like he always is with Hancock, and he doesn’t look disinterested - like he is with everyone else. No, he looks curious, like he just discovered something for the first time. 

He hopes he likes the discovery.  _ It’s crazy, she thinks, how she’s worn less clothing than this dress around him before but I feel like I’m naked right now.  _ His look is almost clinical, one she’d expect on Chopper, not her Captain, but intense - almost visceral. She swears she can feel his stare on her skin, and she doesn’t want to ruin the moment; his hands feel nice, but she wonders how nice it would feel even if it was just a little bit tighter. If his hands can wrap around the entire thing, his fingertips could touch. 

She’s hungry for it, feels her mouth water a little just thinking about what it would feel like, how tight his grip would be if he was buried deep when he did it. She wonders if he’d twitch if he’d time it with his thrusts and take her breath away at every deep plunge in.  _ She wonders how big he is, how big he could make himself. Every other part of him can get bigger, can inflate, so why couldn’t his dick? Would he even want to try that?  _

She wonders if that’s what he’s thinking too. 

He still looks curious - transfixed by the contract of his hand so close to her throat. The rough pads of his fingertips slide across her skin, and she shivers; every ounce of her skin feels like it’s strung too tight, every glide sending jolts of electricity down her chest. Her dress is too thin, not thick enough to hide if her nipples are hard but he’s still so silent and that concerns her more.

“Ah, Luffy? Hello, earth to Luffy!” She scratches her face as she stares at him, mumbling under her breath because how does she explain  _ this _ to everyone? She’s honestly worried that he’s going to stay stuck like that forever when his eyes widen before he tests his grip around her throat. 

There’s a moment of more pressure, and it feels good - the type of good that bolts of electricity run down her body, stemming from her neck and she lets out a breathy moan before she can help it. She loses her balance for a moment but he keeps the pressure  _ just right _ and it helps her teeter back to her center, legs shaky. A rush of endorphins that makes her feel the way she’s still wet, but fuck, the grip is tighter. She wants to crawl out of her skin, because there’s something that feels  _ too _ good about it, like an out of body experience. She trusts him, knows he’d never hurt her, knows that he’ll know what is too tight. This isn’t something she’s ever talked to Luffy about, something she’s not even sure she could properly articulate anyway-

To be fair,  _ this _ isn’t something she’d ever think Luffy would be into. Her breaths are slower, more measured because the grip is tight enough that trying to take deep breaths is a little bit of a challenge. 

“Is this what you wanted?”

She huffs out a laugh at his question but he grips a little harder before relaxing it, breath hot and nibbling her ear, “I always wondered why you stared at my hands, but I think I get it now. You could have just asked, Nami.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the love of all that is holy, please make sure to talk to your partner before just going around choking people. I mean this. This is a fictional story, okay, but in the real world, you would make sure to sit down and talk to your partner, have them test out their grip on you and you would research this, thoroughly. You would have a safety net in place before anyone's hands are at your throat, and you'd be making a well-informed decision, not just randomly trying something you like and having someone randomly choking you.
> 
> Even "playful" choking during sex or foreplay can go wrong and the effects can be far more serious than what you think. (Hospitalization, *death*).
> 
> So fuck safe, and try things out with more than just AO3 & fics like this as your "research".
> 
> Thank you!


	3. Slake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy's more curious than ever, and maybe talking is a little overrated.
> 
> "Ever since he’s met her, he hasn’t been able to see himself getting the One Piece without her, but he always saw Ace there with him too, and it’s painful for him, to realize that his brother won’t be there to see him accomplish both their dreams. It’s a heavyweight, one he doesn’t like to talk about but one he’s always thinking of, particularly when he’s training. Nami’s made it a point to sit outside with him when he trains, and her presence is soothing. Usually, but right now, it’s anything but soothing; no calm to be found when his heart’s beating out of his chest, and she’s just close enough he could kiss her if he wanted to, but his mouth’s right by her ear..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And let there be some smut, finally! I hope you enjoy it, Skittot the pervert apprentice! Only one more chapter to go!

_Take bread away from me, if you wish,_

_take air away, but_

_do not take from me your laughter._

_….My struggle is harsh and I come back_

_with eyes tired_

_at times from having seen_

_the unchanging earth,_

_but when your laughter enters_

_it rises to the sky seeking me_

_and it opens for me all_

_the doors of life._

  
  


The hint of pressure in his hands, the warm skin under his calloused palms, gives Luffy a heady feeling. He can’t place it, but he doesn’t mind it. Thinks the tingling sensation in his hand, spreading out to the rest of his body, is interesting, gets stronger every time he tests his grip. This feels almost as good as fighting, almost as good as eating meat when he sees the look in Nami’s eye. 

It all makes _sense_ now. 

The muscles in his stomach clench when Nami makes a breathy sound, a mixture of a gasp and keen that makes him grip harder, to bottle up the sound of her choked breath so he can listen to it later. And that’s silly because she’s not going anywhere, not again. _But sometimes Luffy worries he’s still not strong enough, but he doesn’t think he could take another two years away from his crewmates, from sailing openly on the sea again._

Her pupils are dilated and he’s only used to seeing her with her eyes that wide when she’s scared but this is different. There’s no fear in her eyes, nothing to be scared of - luffy knows that. He’s never given his navigator a reason to be scared of him before, knows that she’d put up a fight if she was backed into a corner. No, she’s happy, almost ecstatic, if her bright eyes are any indication. And the way she takes stuttered breaths does something to his dick, makes it twitch in interest because she looks good like this. All flushed face, wide eyes and he wonders if she’s wet - if she is, would she be even wetter if he just tightened his grip a little again? 

The hitch in her breath, the way her hands wrap around his wrists and squeeze lets him know she likes this, the way she rubs her thighs together and bites her lip when he squeezes a little harder lets him know she loves it.

Luffy didn’t understand Sanji and Brook's obsession with women, because he didn’t think any of them were all that interesting, all that special, not like Nami. And why bother with other women when he had the best navigator on the seas sailing with him? He just doesn’t understand is - why they’d waste their time fawning over these countless _boring_ women at port when they had Nami onboard with them. _What more could they want?_

He knows he doesn’t want anyone else, doesn’t like anyone getting so close to him, wearing his Strawhat, but he’s always had a hard time figuring out what he wanted. Luffy wants to be free, free to sail and fight and eat, and he wants the redhead by his side while he sails the world and finally gets his hands on the One Piece. 

_Ever since he’s met her, he hasn’t been able to see himself getting the One Piece without her, but he always saw Ace there with him too, and it’s painful for him, to realize that his brother won’t be there to see him accomplish both their dreams._ It’s a heavyweight, one he doesn’t like to talk about but one he’s always thinking of, particularly when he’s training. Nami’s made it a point to sit outside with him when he trains, and her presence is soothing. Usually, but right now, it’s anything but soothing; no calm to be found when his heart’s beating out of his chest, and she’s just close enough he could kiss her if he wanted to, but his mouth’s right by her ear and he can’t help himself, he nibbles on the soft lobe of her ear before nipping at the skin and trailing his tongue up. 

And he does, definitely, want to kiss her, something more than this but he’s never kissed anyone before and he doesn’t want to make a fool of himself. He’s confident in most things, but he feels a little out of depth but curious, and curiosity might have killed the cat but Luffy’s pretty sure he has more than 9 lives. _Silly cat. I bet you didn’t even have a devil fruit!_ But she lets out a whimper and tilts towards him and he feels his chest puff a little because he can’t stop himself, just keeps nibbling and lets his pants roll into her ear, hitting the sensitive skin right below her neck. There’s not a lot of skin left exposed, but his fingers don’t quite touch and Luffy wonders if they could, how’d it feel for her - how tight the grip would be, and how much of a squeeze could she take?

He swears the way she clenches her hands on his wrists and pushes herself flush against him makes his body almost convulse because her ass is right there- pressed right against his dick and he can’t help but thrust his hips when she settles. It feels good, and she encourages it. Just makes another soft noise and grinds her hips back. His right eye twitches because feeling his dick rub against her, even though the soft fabric of her dress and his low slung pants feels amazing, feels almost as good as when he jerks himself off. _And there’s more to fucking than this, right? so how can it ever feel even better than this?_

He doesn’t realize it when she presses her face against his neck, but he feels the way her lips leave gentle kisses against the skin, almost as if she doesn’t want to scare him away. Which was silly too, because he’s the one with his hands around her throat. But that was Nami for him, always more worried about him than herself. 

Soft, tentative, there are goosebumps breaking out across his skin at the feel of her breath against the sensitive skin under his ear. His hips push forward and she just follows, hips twisting against his while he tests his grip again, cuts off just a little more circulation and her eyes roll to the back of her head and her hips grind hard, and she’s biting her lip so hard she draws blood. 

He’s got the best view on the entire ship right now, understands why Sanji and Brook were so interested in women - he didn’t know he could feel this good, or this invested in something other than food and fighting. It almost gives off the same sensation, the full-body fight or flight and he wants to fight, and this seems just like another way of fighting. 

But he doesn’t want to do it with anyone else, doesn’t know how to place the feeling that he gets when he thinks about her being this close to someone else either. It’s a flash of rage tinged with something else, not that he has to worry. He’s seen Nami turn down countless guys, and he knew without a doubt that if he’d crossed a line she’d put a stop to it. 

She hasn’t so far, and Luffy’s happy for it. He likes the way he can look down and see her chest, falling up and down so fast her breasts are starting to move and he likes the way they jerk out when she arches her back.

He’s pretty sure they’re breathing louder than the ocean, and he loves his crew, he does, but he’d kill anyone that stumbled across them right now. He’s reminded about the outside world when he hears something crash and fall before you hear Sanji’s voice, loud and clear almost as if he was right there beside them, “Damnit, Marimo head, watch where you’re going!” 

Luffy doesn’t even bother sticking around to hear the end of the fight, just sighs before sliding his hands down her arms slowly, to settle on her hips. He rocks his hips against hers when she whispers low in his ear, “Follow me,” and she’s guiding him down around the corner to the girl's room. 

And her’s room's empty, which is good because Luffy doesn’t know if he could keep doing what he wants to Nami if Robin was there, but he doesn’t think he could stop himself either. Especially now that he’s finally managed to kiss her, somehow managed to press her against the door and his lips pressed against hers. The way she nibbles against the bottom of his lip makes him groan, a hiss leaving when she bites down too hard, but that feels good too. 

He almost jerks back in surprise when he feels her tongue sliding into his mouth, thinks she’s playing dirty because she basically tore the gasp out of his mouth when she jumped up and made him grip her hips with his hands. She’s pressed right there, right against his dick and he’s definitely more than interested, hard - harder than he swears he’s been before. 

The fabric of her dress is bunched in his hands, and he gets to feel how wet she is, the only fabric between them is his pants. He knows that’s the place he wants to be, right there between her legs. It feels warm and he gets why Brook and Sanji are always trying to do this with women - because when his lips finally free themselves from her, he can’t imagine wanting to do something else. 

He wants to know what her skin tastes like, so he does just that. Licks a path down her neck to her collarbones, nibbling on the skin and sliding his hands down to cup her ass and pull her closer, her legs tightening and he can feel the way her lips spread and catch against his dick, and his eyes roll as he tries to stop the jerking of his hips but her nipples taste so sweet and she’s pulling at his hair, twisting her hips to try to press harder against him. 

He tries to remember what Sanji and Brook used to tell him was important about women, remembers something about a _clit_ down there or something, and needing to give it pressure? He thinks he might have found it when he widens his stance and splays her thighs wider and rolls his hips, pressing against something that seems to make her keen. He tries it again, and she makes that same noise, her hands rubbing down his stomach, fingertips trailing down the sensitive skin of the scar as she nibbles on his neck, biting down when he slides a hand between them. 

She’s wet and he’s curious, wants to know what it feels like, finger sliding in. Feels the spongy inside of her trying to pull his finger in, and he twists his finger to feel more of her, likes the tightness of it, the way she shakes when he adds another finger and he can’t help it, he kisses her, tongue sliding against hers. 

The kiss is messy, the way he likes it. There are just tongue and harsh pants and _them_ together, and that makes him happy. So does the way she’s scratching down his arms, his stomach, her nails catching his scar. She’s got her head leaned back, eyes half lid, and sweaty hair sticking to her face and forehead. She keeps tossing her head when Luffy starts looking for her clit. It’s somewhere right? He knows he finds it when he flicks his thumb up and she cries out, and oh, that makes all the difference - because two fingers and his thumb has her practically trying to claw up the wall. Her hips won’t stop thrusting, and his pace is frantic and she’s soaking wet now, so much so that he just wants to eat her. But she’s starting to squeeze now, and his eyes roll back when he imagines that wrapped around him. 

She’s quivering, thighs shaking and trying to warn him, “Ah, Luffy, I’m going to-”

Like he doesn’t _know_. “I know, so why aren’t you already? Am I doing something wrong?” 

And he adds another finger, determined to make sure she comes, because he wants to make her feel good, the way she makes him feel just by being around him. Three fingers seem to do the trick, so does the way he flicks his thumb across her clit repeatedly, doesn’t give her a moment's rest- just slams his fingers as deep inside of her as he can and wiggles his fingers. Before he knows it, she’s clenching so hard around his fingers he lets out a growl, the pressure is tight and with her back arched, he finally gets the opportunity to rip the top of her dress down, uses his teeth to finally get his mouth on her nipple, teeth tugging, and she moans softly, the sound something he wants to keep hearing.

He figures there’s definitely another way to hear her moan. 

He just carries her to the bed, laughing when she stumbles over what to say to him because his navigator is never stumped for words. 

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” and she’s got her head tucked into his shoulder as he settles his weight over her, mouth returning to her nipple. His fingers are busy, one hands already making its way back down, already pushing a finger in as he starts rolling a nipple with his forefinger, pulling on it. 

She’s precious to him like this, more so when he feels the way her hands are tugging at his pants. He lets her tug them down, helps by wiggling his hips. It’s selfish but it pushes him up against her nice and tight, and he’s ripping her dress over her head when he presses the head of his dick against her clit. 

Her nipples are swollen and red and his hands inching up her throat as he nips a trail down her stomach to where he’s thrusting two fingers deep, wiggling them deep inside of her and spreading. The way her moan tears through the room has his hand at her throat grip harder, not surprised at the way she spasms around his fingers. He’s relentless, fingers going as deep as they can get. Luffy wants to eat her, wants her soaking through his sheets because she smells good, the slippery taste of her like tangerines, and Luffy wants even more. 

The choking sound of her mewl is gratifying when he adds another finger forces all three to spread wide and rubs as deep and far as he can get inside of her because he wants this to feel as good for her as it does for him.

When he tears his fingers out of her, he replaces them with his tongue, fingers now toying with her clit and sliding down to spread her lips wider. The muscles in his body start twitching at the way she’s moving around on the bed, likes the way he can feel her arch her back, tests his grip but doesn’t try to get out. Just likes the reminder of how steady it is, he thinks.

It’s what he likes about it too. That, and the way she tastes and feels. He’s having a hard time tearing himself away from her, keeps pushing his tongue as deep as he can, just sucks her down. He wonders what it’ll feel like when she comes, and it doesn’t take long, just a few more thrusts and his fingers pulling and tugging at her clit, and then it’s just wet, hot, tight pressure that makes him lightheaded. 

She’s pulling at his hair, shuddering as the last of it goes through her system and oh, he likes the way she’s thinking because she’s pulling him on top of her, thighs wrapping around his hips and the bare press of her, right there on his dick, makes the world still for a minute. It’s torture how close he is and he wants to bury himself _now_. 

“Is this what you want?”

The way she starts twisting her hips and grinding down on him makes the decision for him. He stands, pulling her hips up and pushing the head of his dick against her, hovering but not breaching. Dragging her to the end of the bed was the right idea because now it’s perfect- this way he can see it, everything, just needs to make sure she’s okay with it. Needs to hear it because they’ve gone pretty far already, but he won’t go any further. _We should have talked more but this feels natural._

“C’mon, I need to hear you say it, Nami. Is this what you want?”

_in the spring, love,_

_I want your laughter like_

  
_the flower I was waiting for,_

  
_the blue flower, the rose_

  
_of my echoing country_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real, Sanji and Brook totally talk girls on the 'Sunny, and could you imagine the type of terrible advice they probably give Luffy? The more I thought about it, the more I realized that Sanji and Brook would probably be the two he'd get a lot of his information from. 
> 
> Poem is["Your Laughter" by Pablo Neruda](https://www.poemhunter.com/poem/your-laughter/%20rel=)


	4. Sate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And what's a girl to do when her captain-turned-lover just stops mid-action?
> 
> "It sounds loud, chaotic, messy - just like her captain. Makes her feel like maybe she can come from just the sounds alone, and she doesn't feel that ache anymore, that emptiness that had been sitting in her chest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, the final chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, @skittot the pervert apprentice!

_Unclothed, you are true, like one of your hands,_

_lissome, terrestrial, slight, complete, translucent,_

_with curves of moon, and paths of apple-wood:_

_Unclothed you are as slender as a nude ear of corn._

_Undressed you are blue as Cuban nights,_

_with tendrils and stars in your hair,_

_undressed you are wide and amber,_

_like summer in its chapel of gold._

  
  


There are moments when Nami wants to smack her captain, moments when he’s frustrated her so much that there just isn’t any other outlet. This is one of those moments because she’s just had his fingers, his tongue, inside of her and he still wants her to say it? _He knows I can take care of myself, that if I didn’t want this we wouldn’t be doing it._

No, a part of her thinks he needs to hear her say it because he wants it confirmed. He doesn’t budge an inch when she wiggles her hips close, rolling so his dick rubs right against her clit, catches at the entrance when he grunts and flexes his hips. It feels good, the way it dips inside for a minute when suddenly it isn’t, and he’s breathing heavy but he’s gripping her hip tight, _how’d I miss that?_ and keeps her hips pinned to the bed. 

His stare is a little intimidating, in the low light of her bedroom, eyes dark but zeroed in on her. The attention feels good, so does the fact that he’s rocking his hips and letting his dick slide against her clit again. She wonders if she needs to be embarrassed at this point at the slick sound he makes when he dips low again, “C’mon, Nami, I need to hear you say it.”

She huffs when he does it again, the slow glide making her squirm in his grip. It’s light, and teasing makes her aware of how close he is, how easy it would be for him to just slip inside her, stretching her with the width because it _has_ been a while and he’s thicker than her last partner, but he holds firm. 

He just stops his hips and lets his dick rest on her pubic bone, lets the weight sit while he just raises an eyebrow at her, “Is this what you want?” 

She wonders what he’ll do if she stays silent, but she doesn’t want to ruin it- this little moment between him, doesn’t want to stop now that they’re at the good part. She lets out a frustrated huff of breath, “What? Of course, I do, I mean why else-”

She doesn’t get to finish her sentence, breaking into a low moan as he slides his dick down and presses forward, just the tip she realizes squirming in his grasp. He just leans forward, forehead pressed against her and staring into her eyes as he inches forward. 

“You feel so _good_ ,” and he sounds drunk on her when he buries himself to the base and grinds, shifting and sliding out before thrusting forward. It’s hot in her room, sweat sliding down his chest and he finally lets her hips go to tug at her nipples, pinching and pulling and the sharp burst of electricity jolting down her body makes her feel the most alive she’s felt in years.

2 years without her captain had made her world gray; with him back everything was brighter.

Her face flushes when his pace stutters, slowing to a crawl as he just stares where his dick is thrusting inside her. She wonders what he’s most interested in - the way her lips spread around him, how wet she is, or the way she takes him in. It’s embarrassing, the way she clenches at the guttural groan tearing out of his throat, a new sound, one she’s never heard before and it does something to her. Makes her clench, makes her gasp and slides her hands against the ruined bedsheets below her. 

She wants to know what other noises she can wrangle out of him.

Biting her lip and arching her back, she hums as she slides her hands down, featherlight against the skin down her throat, over her nipples before trailing down her stomach, pleased at the way he mutters a frustrated, “Yosh,” when her fingers slide against the skin of his dick as he thrusts inside. It’s awkward, the angle she has to crouch forward but she thinks it's worth it at the surprised shout that leaves his throat when she gets her hands down to roll his balls. 

But her captain’s not to be outdone, just hooks her legs over his elbows, spreads her wide, and widens his stance before lifting her hips and thrusting deep, grinning at the breathy moan he forces out of her. He makes her feel him, lets himself slam his hips against her, and rub against that spot that makes her lose her goddamn mind. Muscles twitching and spasming in her thighs, she feels it _right_ _there_ \- like she's hanging on the edge, just out of reach. He doesn't let her fingers trail to her clit, pulling her hands away when she tries to sneak a finger because as close as she is she's still Nami, she's still greedy, and she wants it. All of it, and then some more.

Wants to know what it feels like when he loses a little bit of that control he seems to have in spades with her, for her. She hopes no one walking the hallway, hopes that Robin does her part and keeps a lookout, because the wet sounds of him drilling deep are echoing in her room, not muffled by her own whimpers and weakening moans, or his grunts, coming from deep in his chest. It's heady, knowing she's pulling that sound from him, that he can't keep himself together before he's pushing deep and fast, making her headboard knock against the wall. 

It sounds loud, chaotic, messy - just like her captain. Makes her feel like maybe she can come from just the sounds alone, and she doesn't feel that ache anymore, that emptiness that had been sitting in her chest. 

Feeling the way he shifts, plants his feet deeper into the carpet, he pulls her forward until they're chest-to-chest, her splayed legs still thrown over his elbow, feelings his dick expand, _wait what?_ , barely makes out Luffy’s muttered, "Don't want you to feel empty," _Had she said that out loud?_ Now she's so full she's close to bursting - his pace is frantic, just fast enough that she’s seeing stars behind her close eyelids and she wishes she had the energy to keep them open because she wants to remember him like this. 

Doesn't matter because he's not stopping, and she feels her eyes rolling to the back of her head at the way he grips her and keeps her pinned against him, doesn't give her an inch, _he knows she'd take a mile and then some,_ just lets her feel him, feel the grind of his hips, as she squeezes deep and feels herself finally, fucking finally, going over that edge when his finger starts tugging at her clit, balls slamming against her cheeks. 

The sound he tears from her throat is unnatural, raw, and loud, something she's not used to hearing coming from herself. But then he's wrapping his arms around her, keeps her anchored and she feels it, the way he lets go loses himself in her and it's calming. 

A soothing balm to that small part of her she hasn't wanted to admit had been hurting. Made even more soothing by the way he huddles her close, arms locked and sweat dripping, he presses a messy kiss against her shoulder, whispering, "I missed you the most."

It's after her heart settles and her skin cools, when her room feels less stifling hot and more lukewarm, that she finds the energy to press a kiss against his heart, right above the massive scar on his chest, and admit, “I missed you the most, too.”

_Naked you are tiny as one of your fingertips,_

_shaped, subtle, reddening till light is born,_

_and you leave for the subterranean worlds,_

_as if down a deep tunnel of clothes and chores:_

_your brightness quells itself, quenches itself, strips itself down_

_turning, again, to being a naked hand._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem is ["Unclothed, you are true, like one of your hands’ by Pablo Neruda](https://www.poetsofmodernity.xyz/POMBR/Spanish/Neruda.php#anchor_Toc12957940%20rel=)

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Thank you, a million times over, to [ni21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21). and [siriusenthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusenthusiast/pseuds/siriusenthusiast) for on the fly reading. Ya'll are the real MVP's.
> 
> 2- Don’t forget to join the cult. We are fuckin’ rad!  
> [Zotash Discord - Join The Cult](https://discord.gg/tSwZVc)
> 
> 3- Poem is ["Love Sonnet XI" by Pablo Neruda](https://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem/love-sonnet-xi-by-pablo-neruda)
> 
> Did you know I like doing prompts?  
> Feel free to comment a prompt, or DM me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ero_Inu_)


End file.
